me estoy volviendo loca por ti
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Sakura se está volviendo loca por Shaoran, eso hermosos ojos color ámbar la volvían loca, ese gesto de galantería la volvían loca, todo en él la volvía loca…hasta donde llegara la locura de una amor.


**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**3. Es mi primer one shot…**

**Me estoy volviendo loca**

Te estaba mirando con mucho cuidado la forma en que dormías tan profundamente en la cama me sentía tan satisfecha de haber secuestrado el día de tu boda.

Por mi cara se asoma una sonrisa de satisfacción de poder tenerte en mi cama, al igual de imaginarme la cara de tu novia al no verte en el altar, sonrió con maldad al imaginarme todo que puedo hacerte en este momento, me levanto de la cama y dirigirme al escritorio a escribir todas estas sensaciones que siento en este momento, te miro de rojo y creo que me pase de cloro formo porque aun no despiertas.

Me levanto de la silla y saco un poco de tela de mi closet, me siento enfrente de una máquina de coser, empiezo a coser lago nuevo para ti.

Tarareo una canción cuando empiezo a coser el saco que tengo entre mis manos y la máquina de coser de repente escucho un ruido que proviene de atrás, me volteo a ver qué está pasando y te miro que estas luchando por levantarte de la cama. Te encuentras atado a la cabecera de la cama, forcejeas con todas tus fuerzas y siento feo al verte tan desesperado de trata de levantarte que me da miedo de que te lastimes, me levanto de la silla donde estoy y me pongo enfrente de la cama.

Me miras con esos ojos color ámbar que me miran con odio, rencor y frustración de no poder moverme, sonrió sin explicación.

-Es inevitable que te vayas de mi lado Shaoran Li- te dijo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Tu solo gruñes cuando termino de decir esas palabras, me volteo para seguir con lo mío pero me detiene tu hermosa voz diciéndome algo.

-Estas Loca Sakura- te miro con odio que me digas esa palabra que tanto odio, no te dijo nada pues tengo planes para ti y para mí.

Sigo cosiendo el saco para ti y sigo tarareando una canción sin verte de repente me detengo y viene a mí el día que te conocí.

Era un día como cualquiera en mi vida de universitaria yo una chica de 20 años que apenas empieza a disfrutar la libertad de no extra atado a la familia, pero se frustro si porque un hombre como tu tan galán y apuesto.

Todas las chicas de la clase se mueren por ti y te poner demasiada atención que te emoción que todas estén a tu alrededor, soy la única que no te presta atención me encierro en mi mundo y de repente te apareces en la biblioteca me hablas diciéndome que necesitas el libro que tengo en mis manos, por primera vez te miro a los ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que tiene un brillo diferente y me hace sentir sensaciones que antes no había sentido, tu sonrisa tan hermosa que sin pensar te sonrió con amabilidad.

Después de ese día todo cambio, me empezasteis a enamorar con tu encanto de hombre sexy y apuesto, yo caí en tus manos y me sentía tan feliz y dichosa al tenerte a mi lado, era la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra y me encanto tanto la etapa del enamoramiento, el noviazgo cada momento que viví contigo era especial cada vez más te amaba mas y mas, el momento llego y cuando me entregue a ti fue la mejor noche de mi vida sabia que nuestra relación estaba más solida, discutíamos por cosas sin importancia y la reconciliación era en tu cama o en la mía nos amábamos como locos hacíamos el amor con pasión y deseo, todo iba tan bien pero esas mujeres que te miraban con deseo me ponían de malas y te empecé a celar, mas y mas y tu decidiste terminar nuestra relación.

Llore desesperadamente en mi departamento caí en depresión por tu culpa ya no fui la misma todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ti nadie quería hablarme porque siempre te sacaba a ti en cada conversación.

Me aleje de ti porque tú me lo pediste, porque te frustraba tanto que estuviera contigo aun rodándote. Si lo recuerdo aquella vez que estas en una cena con tu nueva conquista en un restaurante lujoso te hice una escena de celos que te molesta tanto que me sacaste de aquel lugar y me dijiste.

-Estas loca Sakura como pudiste- sonreí a verte así tan molesto que te venias tan sexy.

Me pegue mas tu cuerpo y tú solo gruñiste de fastidio.

-Eres mío Shaoran Li te acaricie la cara y tu tomaste mi mano entre tus manos.

-No Sakura ya terminamos.

Eso fue lo ultimo que me dijistes porque depsues ya no te vaina por la cuidad, te busque de nuevo pero alguien sercano a ti me dijo que tu te habías ido de viaje a Hong Kong.

Así pasaron 5 años no volvía a saber de ti, mi vida se volvió tan normal hasta que llegaste de nuevo a la ciudad. Y de nuevo volvió a mis las sensaciones de estar a tu lado de nuevo pero esta vez tendré precaución de no volver a cometer los errores del pasado.

Te vigile día y noche para poder acercarme a ti pero un día te vi con una mujer de pelo negro y ojos color rubí, la tenias abrazada y los celos volvieron a mí a tal grado de querer arrastrarla por la calle pero después me entere que me ibas a casar con ella y plane todo para secuestrarte el día de tu boda. Termine el saco y te desate para colocártelo, te peine y tu solo me miraste con odio pero no podías hacerme nada porque bien sabias de lo que era capaz de hacerte te senté en una silla y te puse un plato en la mesa para que comieras y vino para brindar por lo nuestro pero me percate que no comías nada pues tenias las manos atadas, me acerque a ti y te di de comer al principio no querías pero después comiste de lo que te di, me miraste con enojo, frustración y odio.

-Sakura por favor- me dijiste yo sonreí divertida por la forma que me suplicaste .Déjame ir- me miraste con tristeza, pero no te iba a dejar ir para que vayas detrás de ella. Paso varios meses y siempre me decías lo mismo, me suplicabas que te dejara salir de la casa en donde te tenia secuestrado, tu familia y tu novia te estaba buscando.

Era el momento de concluir con el plan, me vestí de blanco y te dije mis promesas de amor tu solo me miraste con fastidio y no aceptaste mis promesas. Me moleste mucho y salí enojada de la casa donde te tenia secuestrado, me fui aquel parque donde habíamos pasado tantas cosas inolvidables y me acerque a un árbol donde estaba garbadas nuestras iniciales, regrese a la casa pero había mucha gente en el lugar alguien te encontró, tu familia estaba contigo y tu novia estaba contigo.

Unas personas me tomaron de los brazos y me subieron a un carro me llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico, me metieron a un cuarto blanco y a mí me colocaron una camisa de fuerza, llore de frustración de no poder tenerte a mi lado tanto fue mi locura por ti que ahora **me estoy volviendo loca por ti**.

**Sakura Li 23**

**Esta es una historia corta, diferente a lo que venido haciendo espero les guste mucho y nos vemos…pronto actualizare mis demás historias…nos vemos…**


End file.
